Red and Green
by Smeagol1
Summary: Blood Angels army lead by Brother-captain Tycho attacks Ork Settlement. My first story and perhaps not that great. REVIEWS PLEASE!


The drop pods were launched and well on their way into the atmosphere. Brother-captain Tycho peered out the window at the Ork settlement and a sick grin crept onto his face. If there was one thing he hated more than Chaos it was Orks. He had suffered devastating wounds for the battle of Armageddon and hated all Orks because of it. The settlement was now in clear view and he could see the wartrakks zooming around the perimeter They had obviously spotted the pods and were sending bullets all over the sky not caring if they hit or not. They were happy to begin this battle, Tycho was happy to kill. He braced himself as the pod started to shutter, and then the impact came. The pod crashed onto the earth and dug the point deep into the ground. The doors shot off and Tycho jumped out. The pods constantly dropping he charged across the sand. He could see the Orks loping across the ground firing shootas and blastas as they ran. He looked over and saw at least 100 brother Blood Angels following him. Tycho felt a bullet hit his arm but saw it bounce from his ground and land harmlessly to the ground. He leveled his bolter and counted down the range. The second he came into range he swept his gun across the field. He saw a least ten Orks explode as his bolts detonated. His clip went dry and he jammed a new one in. He again emptied it in a matter of seconds and tossed the bolter to the ground. The Orks were getting near and he unholstered his two bolt pistols. He didn't even pick a target but shot straight ahead of him. A line of Orks blew up in flame as his Inferno bolts exploded. Once again his guns coughed out his last bullets but no matter, he swept out his chainsword. The Orks collided with the Marines and Tycho saw many brothers fall beneath these foul beast's choppas. He felt his rage building up inside him. He took it out by forcing his sword through and Ork body cutting it in half. He brought it up again and pushed it crashing into another Ork cutting him from neck to hip. Its filthy blood covered his red armor. He swung his chainsword in a circular motion biting through four Orks. He saw his brothers bashing in Ork heads with the butt of their guns. The first wave of them were quickly slaughtered methodically. He could see the second wave about to crash into them. He took the time to empty another clip from his pistol into the charging mob. He could see their Captain shouting "KILL 'EM ALL BOYZ!!!". He had a slugga in one hand and a choppa in the other. He brought the choppa down onto Tycho's shoulder pad. It left a small scratch in it. Tycho looked up at him in amazement that this filthy Ork would dare to try his skills against him. With a grin he swung his chainsword at him. It hit the thick metal that this Ork was using as armor. The teeth of the sword ate through it and into its tough green skin. The Ork cried out as his arm fell to the ground and the sword slid across his chest. Tycho then ripped it out and let the Ork stand there. He gave it a look of pure hatred, hacked off its right leg, and the Ork fell to the ground. Another one in front of his fired three shots into his chest and stepped back as his power armor easily deflecting the bullets. He brought his left fist into the Orks jaw. He felt it break and let the Ork fall. He saw another brother do the same thing with a power fist, except his went straight through the Orks head spraying blood all over him. He trampled over the ruined bodies to the center of the settlement. He saw a large bunker coming up, with many big shootas hanging out. He called to his brother Marines to follow. They crowded around him and pressed towards the bunker, cutting down many more Orks on the way. Then the fire power hit them. Many were blasted backwards, or killed by rokkits. Tycho would make them pay for this. He charged on not caring about the bullets ricocheting off of him. He then grouped up his men and waited for the ultimate weapon. The hulking red metal beast lumbered up. The Furioso Dreadnought charged across the sand to the bunker. The tank bustas were firing madly at it but they made no damage. It reached the wall and lifted up its power fists. He brought them crashing down on the crude bunker. It was instantly blasted apart. The Black Rage had almost overtaken him. He picked up Orks and crushed them to pieces. He was pummeling the bunker. It was a sight Tycho liked to see. Bits of Orks and bunker were flying in the air. No one could stop the crazed Dreadnought from totally destroying everything in his path. He had now razed the bunker and was starting on a hangar when a loud crack and green light flickered in the air. The Dreadnought stood still and the green energy coursed through it. It fell to the ground totally frozen by the Zzap gun. Tycho gave a shout of anger as the Battlewagon appeared. It was a monster of a machine. Its base looked like three Leman Russ tank bodies made into one. On top of this was a gigantic structure crawling with Orks and Grot riggers. It had a Zzap gun mounted on the front and what seemed like thousands of shootas sticking out of windows. It guns were blazing as it sped towards the oncoming Blood Angels army. The two forces then collided. The Battlewagon plowed down many Marines before in stopped in the middle of them and opened fire. The Zzap gun was raining death upon them. Tycho charged at it and reached the base of this towering machine. He stepped up and hacked at the tracks of the tank. They quickly split, he moved on to the rest cutting them in turn. Then they were cut the tank moved forward but didn't get far for the split tracks rolled out behind it. It was immobilized but it was still like a fortress. It was looking bad for the Blood Angels but they still fought on. Their Terminators were smashing the lower decks with their Thunder Hammers but the guns slowly wore them down. Then a high pitched noise filled the air. The noise of Anti-Grav rent across the air. The huge red Thunderhawk streaked across the sky pounding the Battlewagon with heavy bolters and lascannons. Then two single drop pods were released. Every one looked at the small help that was sent. They could hear Ork laughter from inside. No one saw where the pods landed and continued the fight. The pods were far off course it would take a while till the troops got to the battle. Then the Orks cleverness kicked in. Suddenly the level above the bottom one crashed to the ground and plowed into the Marines once again. The Orks had built levels of tanks so if one was destroyed the one above it could ride off. It was hopeless, the Marines were defeated. Then a loud screaming noise was heard. The Marines looked to the sun on the horizon. Dark shapes were moving around the sky, every one squinted and focused their eyes. As they realized what it was a loud rumbling cheer rose from the Marines. No less than 10 Assault squads gathered in the sky. As they came in to range the Battlewagon was peppered with bolts. Thousands of bolts rained down upon the lumbering machine. One found its way into the gas tank. A rumbling explosion erupted from inside. Metal, ammunition, and Orks alike flew in the air and rained down back to the ground. The Orks still living looked at their now mutilated prized machine and howled with anger. They fought twice as fiercely, half because so many of them had died, and half because they knew they were all going to die. A dark shape was rising from the crater strewn with metal bits. A large Warboss clad in megga-armor emerged. He quickly grabbed a Marine close to him and snapped him in half with his powerclaw. A hellish flame spouted from his flamer, and the burning liquid slowly melted through their power armor. Soon it was just Tycho and a few ragged squads of assault Marines. Most of the Orks were dead and the others fleeing just to be cut down by bolter fire. Tycho was now desperate and prepared to give his life to make sure all these creatures were dead. He hacked his way to the Warboss. He ran at him swinging his chainsword madly. He quickly severed the flamer from the Ork and was raining blows all about him. Fat sparks flew everywhere as his sword hit the mega-armor. The Ork leveled his power claw and grabbed Tycho around the waist. He lifted him up to his face. Both of them looked at each other with pure hate in their eyes. Then Tycho smiled. It was a face of sick crazed happiness. He then took his chainsword and drove in straight into that ugly green face. The Ork screamed out in pain as the sword dug through his body. The sword shuddered and then died out from the strain. The Ork fell back dead before he hit the ground. Tcyho didn't bother to take his sword out. The powerclaw still had a death grip on him. He struggled to free himself. With a burst of inhuman strength he ripped himself from it. He surveyed the scene. Thousands of Orks lay dead and many Marines were dead, but it was worth it. They had killed triple than they had lost, it was a victory. He gathered the remaining Marines and called in the Thunderhawk on his Voxx-link. He felt a sorrow as he left the planet, he would have to wait at least two weeks for another battle. 


End file.
